


Loving a Vampire

by flareonfury



Series: Five Times Chloe Sullivan Fell In Love [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Angelus gets a soul, Chloe becomes a Vampire, Chloe has powers, Community: 5_times, Community: xoverland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe fell in love with a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on October 7, 2010.

She always known one of these days she would end up dying after trying to chase down a lead. She’s not as naive as Lana to think that she’d always have someone save her. The last thing she expected, however, was to wake up in a coffin underneath the ground. Somehow she had the energy to bust out and dig out of her grave. Something she doubted very much would have been possible any other times she had been buried alive. Then the hunger hit her as she saw a little kid trip over a rock and scraping his knee.

The smell of blood was as enticing as coffee had once been, but even more so. It was as if it had all the smells of everything she was addicted to, and she nearly jumped the little kid. That scared her more than anything – that she had been so close to losing herself and hurting the boy. She realized then that her face changed… her teeth grew fangs and her face scrunched up into something that resembled a monster.

She was a monster.

A vampire…

A real life vampire that had NOTHING to do with kryptonite or other known Smallville mutations, it was incredible. This was the story she’d been waiting for since moving to Smallville and starting noticing the strangeness of the little town. Of course, becoming a vampire wasn’t something she could advertise, despite the fact that she would have enough proof for anyone skeptic that they existed. She just couldn’t exactly trust the world in keeping her protected from being staked or whatever it was that could cause vampires to stay dead.

Before she could do anything – like call for Clark, two people cut her off. A man that had platinum blonde hair and a short blonde woman, both held out stakes.

Seriously, wasn’t her life hard enough without wackos adding to it? 

“Told you she was gonna come up tonight,” the man voiced out load, he had a British accent and she studied him further. He had black duster leather jacket and black shirt and jeans on. The man was handsome, in that dangerous sort of way. He was confident and while he didn’t hold the stake all that tightly, she had a feeling he could seriously wield it before she could run away. The young woman beside him was as short as she was, but her blonde hair was past her shoulders and in a ponytail. Chloe realized that just like the man beside, the woman could probably keep her on her toes despite all the training she had went through to be able defend herself.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you… or for you to hurt me since it’s kind of obvious you know what I’ve turned into, but I’m not a danger to anyone – really!” Alright so her voice sounded desperate to even her ears, but damn it all to hell – she was not going to get killed… again.

The blond woman frowned and shook her head, “Where’s your sire?”

“My sire?” Chloe stated in confusion, trying to think what that would mean. The man let out a laugh.

“Sire means the one who turned you, luv, now where is he?”

“Look I don’t know who turned me… I was trying to track down this Angel guy and the next thing I knew I was breaking out of my casket, and since you two seem to know so much, why don’t you tell me what the hell is going on?”

The blonde woman’s shoulders sagged in defeat at her words while the guy just chuckled. 

“Angelus isn’t usually so sneaky or gentle in turning folks… you should realize how lucky you are.”

And that was the day I woke up in a grave, crawled out of it, nearly feasted on a poor little boy, realized I was a vampire, and met Spike and Buffy Summers. That was also the day I tasted my first drop of blood when they had took me back to their home, thankfully it was only pig’s blood, which ended up being delicious – although from Spike’s stare I realized probably not as good as human blood. But I didn’t ever want to taste that kind of blood. I might be a vampire now, but I definitely didn’t want to be a complete monster.

It wasn’t until the next week till I met up with my so called sire… Angelus that I realized then, more than any other time during that week that I was in trouble… Angelus wanted me, and he was going through everything and everyone to do so. Faith, Dawn, Willow, Giles, Xander, and hell even Spike and Buffy were either knocked out or on their knees out of breath. His grin lit up his face, lighting up his eyes and if she hadn’t just seen how dangerous or how destructive he could be, she would say he looked quite handsome… Tall, dark, and deadly. She could see the reason why Buffy would have loved him – if all the stories from his time spent as Angel was anything to go on.

Hell, she could even see herself falling for him as well… and she was determined to get him to return to normal. If he wanted her? Then he’ll have her… 

And just when he isn’t expecting it, she’ll heal him and return his soul to his body.

“My beautiful little Chloe… how was your awakening?” He asked as he strolled closer to her. She smiled softly in return to him which brought him his smirk to widen.

“It was great, Angelus.” She whispered lightly, as he leaned closer to her and took a deep breath. His face gently nuzzled her neck and her ear and suddenly she couldn’t exactly think straight.

“Hmm… I know something else that would be great, little Chloe…” He stated huskily in her ear.

Oh yeah… he was dangerous… and this was bad. This wasn’t supposed to happen, damn it. He shouldn’t be affecting her this much. But he was and she squeezed her eyes shut in hopes to clear her mind. She needed to concentrate.

He seemed to take this as a sign to kiss her, nipping at her lips to draw blood. Instead of distracting her even further, she managed to get a hold on her emotions and hormones…. And her eyes opened.

If he had been looking into her eyes at that moment, he would have known to get away from her – that she wasn’t just a human he turned into a vampire for his pleasure. She grabbed him and held on tight, her fingers digging into his flesh, causing him to moan in pleasure. She smiled in the kiss and deepened it. He might like pain, but the last thing he would like would be what she was about to do to him.

Healing someone was painful, for both the healer and the person being healed.

Hell, she wasn’t even sure if she’ll make it, if she would even wake up this time, but then… maybe this was her purpose in life or death was? Saving people from the wrath of Angelus?

She only wished she could see Angel’s kind eyes before she died… she wished she could get to know him.

That was her last clear thought before her healing ability kicked in and pushed out of her, forcing itself into his body – which had been boosted with Willow’s powers to return his soul inside his body… where it belonged.

**THE END.**


End file.
